Księga smoków/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Pamiętacie jak wyglądało życie na Berk? Lektor: Księga Smoków. Czkawka: Smoki. Tylko wariat chciałby tu mieszkać. Ale jesteśmy Wikingami, mamy w głowach nie po kolei. Też oszalałem. Co mnie napadło, żeby się łapać za coś, co mi się z resztą o dziwo udało. No wiecie. Wytresowałem smoka. I wtedy świat stanął na głowie. A ja i moi kumple złapaliśmy najlepszą robotę na świecie. Trenujemy smoki. Ale życie ze smokami to nie bajka. Codziennie nowe wyzwania. Codziennie nowa porcja nauki. Bo kto chce trenować smoki, musi się na smokach znać. Więc, jeśli macie chwilę, wpadnijcie do nas. Może też się czegoś nauczyć. Astrid: To jest Gronkiel? Czkawka: Ahaś. Głowy od ogona, kochana, nie odróżnisz. Astrid: No, ale dziwak. Śledzik: A i Gronkle nie lubią, kiedy się je drapie po szyjce. Przekonałem się na własnej skórze. Czkawka: No dobra, czyli nie drapiemy po szyjce. Spisane. Ło! A! He-hej! Co to? Mordko. Co się dzieje? O, cześć. Śledzik: Ło, śmiesznie, mamy gościa. Pyskacz: A, zapraszamy. Smoki by się chciało potrenować, co? Astrid: Uśmiecha się ładnie. Czkawka: Może nawet coś z tego będzie. Pyskacz: Tego to na razie nie wiemy. Milcz i słuchaj. To jest Księga Smoków. Na jej kartach mieszkają stwory o jakich ci się nawet nie śniło. Niektóre swojskie, niektóre dokumentnie nie z tej ziemi. Dnia tutaj nie przeżyjesz, jeśli nie wykujesz Księgi na blachę. Astrid: Ja! Czkawka: Oj, Pyskacz. I po co straszysz? Tresujemy smoki nie od dziś. Pyskacz: Ale w Księdze nie tylko o tresowaniu mowa. Księga to klucz do wielkiego smoczego świata. I jak znam życie, nie wiecie skąd się wzięła, co? Wiecie? Bork: Oj. Astrid: Ponoć Bork Wielki miał coś wspólnego. Bork: No… Pyskacz: Owszem, miał. Ale za nim Bork stał się „Wielki” znany był raczej jako Bork Bardzo Pechowy. Czkawka: Taka trochę… dziwna ksywa. Pyskacz: Ale adekwatna. Czego się ten chłop nie tknął, psuł jak mało kto. Bork: Ahahaha! Pyskacz: Ten pechowiec to mój prapraprapradziadek. Na początku był pasterzem, ale szybko mu się stadko skurczyło. Trzeba przyznać, że smoki go nie oszczędzały. Bork: Hę? Och. Och. Och, Eey, ey. Pyskacz: To poszedł, chłopak, w kowalstwo. Bork: Ajć! Pyskacz: Potem nabył poletko. Bork: Ooch. Pyskacz: Aż postanowił zasmakować życia rybaka. Bork: Yee! Łu. Aa… Oo. Ach… Łoho! Pyskacz: Mawiał praszczur: „Jak zoczysz smoka, zabijaj póki możesz”. Wyście nam pokazali, że smoki da się tresować. Ale to dzielny Bork postanowił je opisać. A pamiętacie którą klasę wyróżnił jako pierwszą? Czkawka: A weź, proste. Ognistą przecież. I ogniste smoki to, jego zdaniem, wściekłe i okrutne bestie. Ale da się je tresować. Wystarczy byle co, byle się świeciło. Astrid: O, słodki jest. Pyskacz: Że słodki? Może jeden i słodki. Ale jak pisze Bork, cała zgraja to już nie przelewki. Bork: Yyee… Och! Pyskacz: Bo Straszliwce to towarzyskie istoty i lubią polować stadami. A weźmy sobie tego brutala. Koszmar Ponocnik. Od razu widać, że zasłużył na swoje miano. Nieokiełznana natura. Dzikość w oczach. Ale jak mawiał sam Bork: „Spadniesz? Wstawaj i na smoka”. Astrid: Nie wiedział, biedak, że Ponocniki potrafią płonąć żywym ogniem. I jak wkurzysz takiego, to nie ma przebacz. Dlatego staramy się podchodzić do niego z wyczuciem. Czkawka: Zamiast się z nimi szarpać i drażnić, wystarczy odrobina szacunku. Delikatnie kładziesz mu dłoń… Pyskacz: No proszę, macie już swoje sposoby. Dobra, może Śledzik. Opowiesz nam o swoim smoku. Śledzik: Sztukamięs jest Gronklem, Gronkle są twarde, głazożerne i niczego się nie boją. Astrid: Dobra, ale jak tresować takiego Gronkla? Czkawka: Wystarczy odrobina smoczymiętki i wszystko da się załatwić. Śledzik: Właśnie. I tak jak wszystkie smoki, Gronkle też przez 5 etapów dojrzewania. Na początku jest oczywiście jajo. Potem wyrastają ząbki. Potem małe skrzydła i duże skrzydła. A na koniec skrzydła olbrzymie, które zdarzają się szalenie rzadko. Pyskacz: Rzadko? Ale jak smagną to po tobie. Mamy w tej klasie jeszcze jednego stająka. Niejakiego Szeptozgona. Szeptozgon. Aż mnie przeszedł dreszcz. Ooch. Bork twierdził, że Szeptozgony mają jeden cel. Zabijać. Bork: Hehe. Żona Borka: Haha. Pyskacz: Przedzierają się przez najtwardsze warstwy gleby i atakują od spodu. Żona Borka: Aaa! Bork: Załatwiłem potwora! AAAA! Hehehehe. Śledzik: Mają takie obrotowe zęby, że wszystko przegryzą. Gorzej, potrafią ci puścić w twarz ogniowe kółko. Parzy jak diabli. No, ale co? Wszyscy boją się ich strasznie, a bestie uwielbiają szczotkowanie. Czkawka: Odrobina cierpliwości i wytresujesz wszystko. Nawet najgorsze bestie z klasy Strachów. Oj, to podstępne smoki. Cichutkie i pojawiają się dosłownie znikąd. Astrid: Czekaj, skoro są takie sprytne i ciche, to jak Bork je niby znalazł? Pyskacz: Znalazł? Lepiej niż znalazł. On im dosłownie wlazł do domu. Śledzik: Łał. Pyskacz: No dobra, nie on tak naprawdę, ale Włuczek. Czyli jego ulubiona owca i przyjaciel. Bork: Hehehe… Pyskacz: Wiesz coś o Zębirogach? Czkawka: Dwie głowy, czyli… podwójne niebezpieczeństwo. Jedna głowa puszcza gaz… a druga podpala. Astrid: Ale wystarczy dać głowom jeść i stają się całkiem sympatycznym smokiem. Śledzik: I to jest to. Chcesz się zaprzyjaźnić ze smokiem, przekup go jakimś smoczym kąskiem. A jak już bestia poje, trzeba się z nią pobawić. Pyskacz: Aha, bardzo to sprytne. Ale co będzie jak z dwóch głów zrobią się cztery? Taka smocza odmiana rosiczki, czyli, oczywiście, Sidlarz. Haha. Astrid: Bork pisał, że wielu dzielnych Wikingów dało się bestii przechytrzyć i zwabić najsłodszym z zapachów. Czekoladą. Bork: Łohohohoho… Śledzik: Sidlarz, jak wszystkie smoki z resztą, zrzuca zęby. Astrid: I pazury. Ale potem odrastają. Cztery głowy równa się poczwórne zakończenie. Pyskacz: Prawda. Przechlapane. Ale pewnego dnia praprapradziad dokonał ciekawego odkrycia. Sidlarze kochają deszcz. Wprost uwielbiają taplać się w błocku. Śledzik: No dobra, Sidlarze są w porządku. Ale kolejna klasa jest dopiero fajna. Astrid: W sensie Ostra klasa? O tak, te smoki są w sobie strasznie zakochane. Ciągle by siedziały przed lustrem. Mój ulubieniec to… Śmiertnik Zębacz. Bork napisał, ze Śmiertniki zioną ogniem z najgłębszych kręgów piekieł. Ale odkryliśmy żeby się do takiego zabrać powoli, od ogona, krok po kroczku, dyskretnie… Pyskacz: Od ogona? Powariowaliście? W ogonie są zatrute kolce, tura by powaliły z kopytami. Bork: Ał, ał, ał, ał, ał, ał. Ał! Astrid: No, tak, ale jak się ruszasz super wolno i smok zrozumie, że nic mu nie chcesz zrobić, schowa kolce i co? I jesteśmy w domu. Czkawka: Hej, Ostra klasa to nie tylko Zębacze. Pamiętacie co Bork napisał o Drzewokosach? Pyskacz: Pisał, że bestie atakują z powietrza. Skrzydła mają ostre jak brzytwa. I potrafią wyciąć w pień cały las niczym olbrzymia gilotyna. Bork: Oł, oł. Czkawka: Zgoda, skrzydła mają ogromne, ale ty wiesz, że biedaki nie są w stanie się podrapać? Śledzik: I jak ulżysz takiemu w swędzeniu, będzie ci przyjacielem. Pyskacz: Przyznam, że jestem pod wrażeniem. A skoro już się chwalimy, opowiedzmy nowemu o mojej ulubionej klasie. Czyli wodnych bestiach. Czają się w morskich głębinach i są w stanie prześcignąć najszybszą łódź. Astrid, Czkawka i Śledzik: Łał! Śledzik: A Bork w ogóle wiedział, że w wodzie też są smoki? Pyskacz: Z początku gdzie tam. Ale szybko się przekonał, że i tam nie jest różowo. Bo jedyną rzeczą którą kochają nad ryby… jest łódź pełna ryb. Bork, o dziwo, przeżył i nazwał potwora Wrzeńcem. Jak wiemy, Wrzeńce lubią sobie łyknąć wody. Gotują w swej wielkiej gardzieli i plują gdzie popadnie. Jedna kropla i po tobie. Nieodwołalnie. Czkawka: A, nie wiem czy wiesz, Pyskacz, ale Wrzeńce też się da tresować. Wystarczy oblać go wodą. Okazuje się, że kochają wszystko co mokre. Śledzik: Och. No weź! Oj, przestań! Pyskacz: Co my tam jeszcze mamy w tych głębinach? A, Gromogrzmota oczywiście. Szaleje taki na dnie oceanu niczym tornado. Potrafi wydać z siebie krzyk co by truposza postawiły na nogi. Mówią, że Bork raz wybrał się zimą na łowy i oczywiście musiał wpaść na jajo Gromogrzmota. Nie było mu pewnie do śmiechu. Ponoć jak się taki maluch wykluwa, zamiast dziarsko spojrzeć w oczy rzeczywistości, od razu ryczy wniebogłosy. Bork: Aa! Aaaa! Pyskacz: O, a tu mamy coś ciekawego. Śledzik: Łał, a co to za symbol? Pyskacz: Symbol klasy Tajemniczej, Śledzik. Nie do końca wiemy jak ugryźć te smoki. Są nieprzewidywalne i tajemnicze. Hej, czy to drzewo? Halo, czy to skała? Nie. To Zmiennoskrzydły. Niczym kameleon potrafi się wtopić w dowolne tło. Czkawka: Ach. Bork zauważył, że Zmiennoskrzydłe są strasznie ciekawskie. I uwielbiają naśladować. Czego byś nie zrobił, bestia z papuguje. Pyskacz: Hym… Słyną z ohydnego, kwaśnego oddechu i co gorsza, potrafią hipnotyzować. Żeby łobuza wypatrzeć, trzeba mieć dobre oko. Astrid: Czekaj, bo skoro one zmieniają kolory, to pewnie mają miękką skórę. Pyskacz: Niektóre tak. I dość łatwo zrobić im krzywdę. Dlatego muszą się bronić. Niektóre w zaskakujący sposób. Weźmy, na przykład… Gnatochrupa. Ten dziwoląg zbiera kości martwych smoków i buduje sobie z nich coś jak pancerz. Obrzydliwy. Bork: Hyhyhy… Hmhmhmhm… Pyskacz: Jak dobrać się takiemu do skóry? Trzeba go porządnie nastraszyć i pokazać kto tu rządzi. Śledzik: O tak, pewnie już ty mu pokazałeś. Astrid i Czkawka: Hahaha… Pyskacz: Dobra, dobra, starczy. Rzucisz szkieletowi kość i zamienia się w potulnego szczeniaka. Może przejdźmy do kolejnej klasy? Kto teraz mówi? Śledzik: Ja chcę. Klasa Uderzeniowa. Czkawka: Tak się składa, że mamy tu smoki super szybkie. Szczęki jak kleszcze i ponadprzeciętna inteligencja. Uwaga, oto… Wandersmok. Ciężko go znaleźć, jest okrutnie tajemniczy i podobno czerpie siłę z błyskawic. Pojawia się jedynie podczas burz i mówią, że zieje białym ogniem. Mówią też, że kto za blisko podejdzie, włosy stają mu dęba. Dobra, kogo my tu jeszcze mają? Nocna Furia. Szybkość: nieznana. Rozmiar: nieznany. Pyskacz: Chyba trzeba by co nieco pouzupełniać. Czkawka: Przeklęty pomiot piorunów i samej śmierci. Pyskacz: Uuu, zgroza. A jak wytresować Nocną Furię? Czkawka: Najpierw trzeba go sobą zainteresować. Potem zdobyć jego zaufanie. Od dziecka marzyłem, żeby latać. Dzięki niemu się udało. Niesamowite, co? Na wyspach jest mnóstwo smoków, ale drugiej Nocnej Furii nie spotkałem. Tyle pytań, mało odpowiedzi. Ale zdradzę wam tajemnice. Szczerbatek to nie tylko najlepszy przyjaciel. Dzięki niemu tak… na serio mam po co żyć. Pyskacz: Taa, porządny kawał smoka. Co by nie było. No dobra, to chyba tyle. Wszystko co wiemy o smokach, zawdzięczamy pewnemu biednemu pechowcowi, który po prostu chciał wiedzieć więcej. Bork: Ahahaha! Pyskacz: Przez lata ciekawscy Wikingowie, jak wy tutaj, wypełniali Księgę, aż w końcu Księga Borka stała się Księgą Smoków. I stanowi naprawdę kawał naszego dziedzictwa. Tak ważne, że nasz kochany Bardzo Pechowy Bork stał się wreszcie Borkiem Wspaniałym. Astrid: Szkoda, że go nie znałeś, co? Pyskacz: Wiesz, znałem i nie znałem. Dzięki Księdze zapisał się w pamięci. Mojej, waszej, wszystkich. Czkawka: Może… Może my się też kiedyś zapiszemy i coś tam po nas zostanie. Pyskacz: A, to… to na pewno. A tymczasem róbcie co robicie, kontynuujcie pracę Borka. Czkawka: To ja muszę dopisać ile się da o Nocnej Furii. Tyle do odkrycia. Matko. Śledzik: No, typu „ile wyciąga Szczerbatek?”! Czkawka: Aaa, powiem ci, że to nawet ciekawe pytanie. Coo. Ktoś tu chce się popisywać, tak? No to już. Sprawdzimy chłopaka. Astrid: Kto ostatni na szczycie, sprząta stajnie! Śledzik: Ej, czekajcie! Oj, będzie się działo. Pyskacz: Ta… Ta młodość, energia… Miało się kiedyś wszystkie kończyny. A, właśnie, moje gratulacje! Szkolenie zaliczone. Prosz, jesteś jednym z nas. Chodź, zobaczysz co cię czeka. No, chodź. Haha! Powodzenia! en::Book of Dragons (transcript) Kategoria:Scenariusze